


The Hale Pack Smut

by Missmusiclover573



Series: The Hale Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmusiclover573/pseuds/Missmusiclover573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the missing smut scenes from 'The Hale Pack' <br/>Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torture For My Valentine Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is the first Smutty scene that I left out of The Hale Pack, Enjoy!  
> Set during The Hale Pack: Chapter 9 (Torture for my Valentine)

After several minutes of making out they pulled apart for air, and settled more comfortably on the bed, so that Stiles was resting against the pillows and Derek could use the headboard for support if needed.  
"I love you, Stiles." Derek said confidently, looking Stiles straight in the eyes to show that he meant it. "I just needed to make sure that you meant what you said before I told you."  
"I love you too, Derek." Stiles said with the most beautiful smile on his face, pulling Derek in for another kiss. The kiss became more and more heated. While Derek was kissing along Stiles' neck, they both notice as a certain part of Stiles reacted to Derek's actions.  
"Remember, Stiles, no sex!" Derek mumbled into the boy's neck. Stiles sighed and started to push Derek off of him.  
"Tease." He muttered. Derek sat up, straddling Stiles, only to push him back onto the bed and pin him in place.  
"I said, no sex." Derek growled out, which made Stiles tingle in a way that it probably shouldn't have, and ground his hips against Stiles' own, drawing a moan from the boy. "I didn't say anything" Derek removed his shirt revealing his perfectly chiselled chest, that Stiles shamelessly ogled and ran his hands over. "about other things." Stiles moaned and pulled Derek down for another kiss.  
Derek wormed his hands the hem of Stiles' shirt, tugging on it. Stiles arched his back and helped Derek remove the offending item. "Fuck." Stiles gasped, pulling Derek in for another searing kiss. Stiles flipped them so that he was on top, surprising himself and Derek. "I wanna try something." Stiles muttered, not thinking it through, simply allowing his instincts to lead the way.  
Derek nodded as Stiles moved to kiss down the elder wolves chest. Stile paused to suck on one of Derek's nipple, and play with the other. Derek seemed to enjoy it, based on the filthy noises that he was making. "F-fuck, St-Stiles."  
Smirking, Stiles released Derek’s nipples and continued kissing and licking the man's abs. Stiles followed a trail of hair from Derek's belly button, to his waistband, ready to unwrap his prize.  
Stiles fumbled to undo Derek's impossibly tight jeans, only pausing to look up at Derek for approval. Derek nodded tightly, gritting his teeth as he white-knuckled the sheets. Stiles removed the elder boy's jeans first, leaving his boxers in place. Stiles moved the jeans past Derek's knees, allowing him to take care of the rest himself.  
Seeing his mate spread out in front of him in just his boxers, so vulnerable and trusting, sparked something in Stiles. Stiles began to gently palm at Derek's half hard dick through the thin material of his boxers. Biting his lip, Stiles absorbed every sound and movement Derek made, cataloguing it for later. Stiles slowly moved backwards between Derek's legs, taking the boxers with him. Soon, The elder wolf was completely naked, fully hard cock standing tall and dripping pre-cum.  
Stiles knelt between Derek's legs. His mouth ever so close to Derek's shaft. "C-can I-I?" Stiles gasped out, sending warm air over Derek's very sensitive cock.  
"I-if yo-you're s-sure that you w-want t-to." Derek stammered, trying to stay in control. Stiles simply nodded, slowly leaning closer before wrapping his mouth around the head of his mates cock. "Nggh, St-Stiles-"  
Stiles circled the tip with his tongue several times, before taking in more of his mate. Derek moved his hands from the sheets to Stiles head, only to growl in frustration when he couldn't get a grip on the younger male. "Y-you ne-ed to grow yo-your hair out!" Derek growled, reluctantly gripping the sheets again.  
Stiles hummed in response, causing Derek to moan at the vibrations and arch his back. Stiles swallowed Derek's length, nose now brushing against the dark pubic hairs. Stiles opened his eyes, looking up at Derek as he bobbed his head repeatedly taking Derek's length. Derek felt himself loose control at those beautiful eyes staring up at him, and the way Stiles did everything just right. Dragging his teeth ever so lightly across the underside vein, playing with Derek's balls just right, deep throating him like a pro... Derek was so close to breaking his own rule.  
"Fu-fuck. Sti-Stiles I-I'm gonna- Fuck- So close." Derek was physically shaking as his mate gave him the most pleasure that he'd ever felt. Stiles moaned around Derek's length, eye's flooded with lust and love, increasing his ministration, driving his love to the edge. Giving him the release he needs.  
When Derek came, he cried out Stiles' name, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure washed over him. Stiles swallowed every last drop with ease, keeping his eyes fixed on Derek. Slowly, Stiles released Derek and crawled up the bed, straddled his lovers waist and ran his fingers through Derek's hair as the elder wolf caught his breath.  
Soon, Derek's eyes fluttered open, glowing blue as he looked up at Stiles. Derek immediately pulled Stiles in for a deep kiss, not caring that he could taste himself in Stiles' mouth. "How are you so good at that?" Derek asked when they parted, a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
Stiles easily picked up on it and rolled his eyes. "I haven't done that for anyone else, don't worry. But I have watched and read a lot of porn. I mean a lot!"  
"Trust me when I say, you won't need to turn to porn ever again." Derek promised giving Stiles a soft, closed mouth kiss.  
"Tell me about it, those noises you were making?" Stiles moaned. "And that wrecked look on your face? Knowing that I was the cause of it? God, nothing can compare." He bit his lip slightly. "Even if I wanted to, nothing else will ever make me feel that incredible."  
"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something." Derek grinned and flipped them so that he was on top again. "You are wearing far too many clothes." He announced, quickly ridding Stiles of his remaining clothes.  
"Hmmm, much better." Derek muttered breathlessly, toying with Stiles' nipples while sucking bruises into his neck. "It's a shame that those will fade. Although that'll change when we're mated."  
"W-what d-do you m-me-mean?" Stiles gasped out and Derek continued teasing Stiles.  
"When we're mated we'll each get a mark, one that identifies us as mates, that mark will stop any romantic marks from healing at Supernatural rates, unless we want them to." Derek explained, kissing down Stiles' neck.  
"O-oh." Stiles gasped as Derek reached his collar bone.  
"You like that?" Derek teased, sucking and nipping at the area, loving the effect it had on his boyfriend.  
"Y-yeah, hmm." Derek slowly slid his hand between Stiles' legs, and firmly gripped the boy's hard member. "Derek!" Stiles moaned loudly, body trembling as his mate took him to new heights with such simple touches. It was like he'd lost all control, taken over by lust.  
Stiles barely noticed as Derek's mouth left his collar bone, but he certainly noticed when it appeared between his legs. Derek removed his hand from Stiles' dick, and used it to spread the younger males ass cheeks. The scent of arousal in the room increased tenfold when Derek's tongue prodded Stiles puckered entrance. After a few experimental nudges, Derek's tongue finally pushed inside of Stiles, sending waves of pleasure through the boy.  
"Fu- Der- I- Oh, fuck- yes, right there- Oh." Stiles' sentences were just jumbles of incoherent words strung together. To be fair, who could form full intellectual sentences when Derek Hale was eating them out?  
Derek took one hand to continue jerking Stiles off slowly, and used the other to take two fingers to Stiles' mouth. "Suck." He demanded, looking up at Stiles with swollen lips, wide pupils and slick juices around his mouth. When Stiles complied, Derek continued eating him out, swirling his tongue in so many intricate patterns that Stiles could barely focus on his task.  
After a minute, Derek slid his fingers from Stiles' mouth and, before the boy could react, pressed one to his entrance, underneath Derek's tongue.  
"Nggh, Der, Fuck." Stiles was shaking uncontrollably, eye's rapidly opening and closing as Derek pushed his index finger into Stiles' tight hole.  
"Fuck, YES! Right there. Fuck yes. DEREK!!!"  
It wasn't long until Derek had four fingers thrusting in and out of the withering boy. Hitting his sweet spot over and over again.  
"S-so close. D-d-der. I'm gonna, fuck-I'm gon-" Stiles cut himself off with a moan as he came hard, screaming Derek's name.


	2. A Thing Called Jealousy Outtake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. If I did, Sterek would be canon.  
** **A/N: Here you go! Jealous Derek smutty stuff. Set during Chapter 14: A thing called jealousy.**

Stiles was walking down the corridor during his 15 minute break between lessons. As he passed the janitor's closet, a hand shot out and pulled him in, shutting the door behind him.

Stiles was about to attack when he caught the familiar scent. "Derek." He sighed in relief. "You scared the crap outta me, are you okay?"

Derek's eyes flashed blue, cutting through the darkness. "No." He hissed angrily.

"What's wrong is it the alph-"

"Do you find me attractive, _Danny_? I don't think Derek does, _Danny._ So are you, _Danny_!" Derek repeated darkly, stepping closer to Stiles with each sentence until he had Stiles pinned against the shelves.

Stiles' eyes widened in horror. "L-look I-I did-didn't mean it l-like that! I-I swear, I-I just-"

"Just didn't think that I actually want you?" Derek growled "That the only reason I'm attracted to you is because we're mates? Not because of those amazing whiskey eyes?" He asked stroking Stiles cheek. "Or those full lips?" Derek pulled Stiles into a deep, passionate kiss, tugging the boy's bottom lip as they pulled away. "Or those damn mole that pepper your skin? The ones that I know can lead me directly to an amazing part of you?" He asked as Stiles shuddered. "Or your beautiful pale chest with muscles just begging to be licked?" Derek murmured, nipping and licking at Stiles neck. "Not even that perfect, round ass of yours? You really thing I don't notice any of that? That I only want you because you're my mate?"

"N-no. God no." Stiles gasped arching into Derek.

"No, that's just the icing on the cake. You're just lucky that you told _Danny_ that you love me and I love you. Otherwise, _Danny_ would be in hospital right now and _Danny_ would probably be missing some body parts. We'll see how attractive _Danny_ is then."

"Stop saying his fucking name." Stiles growled, grabbing Derek and kissing him forcefully.

"Good answer." Derek grinned as they pulled away, slipping down to the floor, on to his knees. "How much time do we have?" He asked, undoing Stiles' jeans.

"T-ten min-utes." Stiles replied.

"Not enough time, you're gonna be late to class." Derek stated, pulling his mates jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

"I'm okay with tha-oh, fu-" Stiles cut himself off with a moan as Derek took the tip of Stiles' half hard member into his mouth. His hands immediately curled in Derek's hair. "Fuck, Der." There was this look in Derek’s eyes that told Stiles that the elder male would be smirking if he could. Derek kept sucking until Stiles was completely hard, then he really got to work. He started by bobbing his head, taking in more and more of Stiles’ member. Every time he returned to the tip, Derek swirled his tongue just the right way to make Stiles moan a little louder.

As Derek pulled out every trick he knew, Stiles fought to keep quiet. He tried biting his lip, but it just reminded him of when Derek does it. Even if it had helped, Derek certainly didn’t, as every time the lanky boy went quiet for more than three seconds, Derek would do something to make him moan. After a few more minutes of deepthroating Stiles, Derek returned to the tip and began slowly jerking Stiles off. Shortly after, he removed his mouth completely, only to start kissing and nipping at Stiles thigh.

Stiles felt his knees buckle, he could no longer form words, just make incoherent sounds that assured Derek that he was doing it right. Stiles reluctantly remove a hand from Derek’s hair, and gripped onto the closest shelf to support himself.

Having felt his mate’s hand move, Derek looked up, and let out a startled moan. Stiles looked completely wrecked. His eyes were barely open, but Derek could see that his mate’s eyes were extremely dilated, only a thin ring of glowing amber was visible. His breath came out in loud pants, his lips parted slightly, showing his sharp teeth. Derek returned his mouth to Stiles’ tip, and used his spare hand to fondle Stiles’ balls. Bringing the boy even closer to the edge. “Der-rek p-please I’m s-so clo-” Stiles cut himself off with a gasp a Derek hummed, sending much needed vibrations up Stiles’ shaft. The boy's entire body shook as he came down Derek's throat. Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth as he came, the sound that Stiles made was something between a moan and a howl. Despite Stiles covering his mouth, thanks to his enhanced hearing, Derek heard it clearly, and god did it turn him on. Stiles gave Derek's hair one final tug as he emptied his load, then let go. Stiles felt his features slip back to human as he leant back against the wall, taking deep breaths.

If anybody had heard them, they didn't make any attempt to stop them or let the pair know that they could be heard. Taking it as a sign to continue, once he had regained control, Stiles pulled Derek up for a long kiss, and reached down to palm Derek's hard-on through his jeans. "Your turn." Stiles grinned when they pulled apart, then sank to his knees before Derek could react.


End file.
